fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Neon Heaven
Project: Neon Heaven is a idol reality show when 11 trainee idols out of 24 trainee idols are chosen to be in one debuting unit called NEOVEN, but have to pass with the teamwork of four trainee units. The hosts are Minami Kotori and Mikaze Ai. Recap: Episode 1: The members of the four trainee units; Cool Jetz, Sky of Happiness, Sexy Scarlett and Cutie White have been introduced. Songs: * Sky of Happiness: Yuki 100% (Hikaru Genji) * Cool Jetz: Your Seed (Hey Say Jump) * Cutie White: Koi Kiramekition (SUPER GIRLS) * Sexy Scarlett: Iroppoi Jiretai (Morning Musume) Episode 2: They have a competiton, with three rounds. They choose a different person from each team for each round: Round 1: Vocal Battle: Challengers: Meimi Otsuka (Cutie White)- sings Jishin wo Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara Shizuka Tsukigawa (Sexy Scarlett)- sings Yoake no Mew Yuta Abe (Cool Jetz) sings Gimmick Game Mikoto Aoki (Sky of Happiness) sings Try Everything Round 2: Dance Battle: Challengers: Ayame Miyamura (Cuite White)- dancing to Step by KARA Mimi Leung (Sexy Scarlett)- Chinese dance Katsuki Takahashi (Cool Jetz)- dances with martial arts techniques Fuu Motodaka (Sky of Happiness)- dancing to Hip Hop Boogie by Sakurai Sho Final Round: Rap Battle: Challengers: Umeko Tachibana (Cutie White) Minami Yoshimoto (Sexy Scarlett) Souma Natsuyaki (Cool Jetz) Aoi Yamamura (Sky of Happiness) Announcement: According to Neon Highlight, the 5 remaining episodes aren't recorded as due to a camera problem. However there will still be a unit, which is NEOVEN itself. We announced that based on the staff and the fans' choice, Cutie White's Amami Sakura, Tachibana Umeko, Matsukawa Yume, Jeon Somin and Miyamura Ayame, Cool Jetz's Abe Yuta, Takahashi Katsuki and Natsuyaki Souma and finally from Sky of Happiness, Aoki Mikoto, Aizawa Michael and Yamamura Aoi are chosen to be in the unit. The rest of the unit members will still be Neon Highlight Kenshuusei and will look forward to debut in Neon Highlight's fandom series. We are very sorry and we hope you keep on supporting NEOVEN! Units: Cutie White: Moemi Kawakami, 14- subvocalist Sakura Amami, 14- main vocalist Umeko Tachibana, 14- main dancer, main rapper Yume Matsukawa, 14- lead vocalist Somin Jeon, 16- vocalist Ayame Miyamura, 17- vocalist Meimi Otsuka, 18- main vocalist Sexy Scarlet: Minami Yoshimoto, 12- main dancer Mikuru Tanigami, 13- subvocalist Kana Nozaki, 15- main singer Kaori Abe, 15- main singer Mimi Leung, 15- main dancer, center Shizuka Tsukigawa, 15- lead singer Cool Jetz: Yuta Abe, 14- main vocalist Katsuki Takahashi, 16- vocalist Souma Natsuyaki, 16- main rapper Ibuki Amagase, 17- main rapper Kazuya Ikumoto, 18- vocalist Sky of Happiness: Wataru Okamoto, 12- sub-vocalist Mikoto Aoki, 13- main vocalist Michael Aizawa, 14- vocalist Aoi Yamamura, 15- main rapper Fuu Motodaka, 16- main rapper Trivia: * Each trainee unit have a image colour, based on their name; Cutie White have white, Sexy Scarlet has red (which scarlet is a shade of), Cool Jetz has black (which 'jet', coming from jet black is a shade of) and Sky of Happiness has blue (which 'sky', coming from sky blue is a shade of). * Cutie White's Meimi Otsuka, Sky of Happiness's Wataru Okamoto, Fuu Motodaka and Aoi Yamamura, and Cool Jetz's Katsuki Takahashi and Ibuki Amagase auditioned for the group STORMING7, which Meimi, Wataru, Fuu and Ibuki failed in the second round, while Katsuki and Aoi failed in the final round. * The theme song, Pick Me is the Japanese version of the song Pick Me by Produce 101, a Korean TV show with the similar concepts. Euro-chan, the head of Neon Highlight Studios said that she was inspired by Project 101 and another Korean show called Sixteen to create Project Neon Heaven. Pictures: Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Idol Reality Shows